Time Stood Still
by Jarhead1767
Summary: Will Alex and Olivia survive a deathly ordeal or will death claim one before they have a chance at happiness. find out in this heart wrenching tale of pain and love.


Time Stood Still

By jarhead1767

I own nothing so if you want to sue it would be a waste of time.

However I would just like to say that Dick Wolf is the man for creating L&O SVU.

I'm staying true to Alex and Olivia. So sit back and enjoy the story that will leave you in suspense and in turmoil. Enjoy and grab some tissues.

"Why can't we just have the damn warrant Alex? Lives are at stake no one gives a damn about you win/loss record." Olivia said with fire and passion in her eyes and voice. She stared at Alex waiting for some response. When none came Olivia careful looked closely at Alex's beautiful face. "God I could get lost in those crystal blue eyes. She looks so fucking good in that red silk blouse with that jet black suit jacket. What I wouldn't give to throw her on that desk lift up that skirt and show her what I really want to do with her." Olivia thought to herself. Totally unaware that Alex started speaking.

"As I said before Detective Benson when you bring me more evidence I will gladly give the warrant but since all I have is your god damn gut feeling, and some circumstance evidence, no Judge in all of New York will sign the warrant." Alex responded with her clod blue stare that could make a cold blooded killer shake with fear. Her "Ice Princess" mask that everyone had named was her trade mark trait. She loved when her and Olivia would spar but every time she was close to the sexy brunette all she had to do was look into the deep chocolet pools and prey that Olivia didn't read what she was really thinking.

Olivia just stood there staring at her letting the anger she had fade away because she knew that Alex was right but that didn't make this case any better. It was only 48 hours ago when she was awoke at 3:30 in the morning with a missing child/homicide case where a man attacked and killed a single mother in such brutality that her face was bashed in. Her small two year old daughter was a witness to the crime and was nowhere to be found. It was a race against time for the little girl. Olivia's thoughts were brought back to the present when her cell phone started to ring, announcing that her partner Detective Stabler was calling.

"Benson" Olivia barked into the phone with annoynec.

"Hey we need you and Alex to come down to the house. There's some new evidence that Munch and Fin are sure you two would like to be present for." Stabler said then finish with a good-bye. Olivia relayed the message and her and Alex left the ADA's office on their way to the 1-6.

"So you're saying that is the same man as Mr. Criuse? He changed his name, attacked Sam Whitfield and stole Emma Whitfield, his daughter. Ok well that's enough for a warrant. Let me make a call and I'll have your warrant at the house when you arrive, hell I'll deliver it myself." Alex asid as she wakled out of the 1-6 with her cell phone in hand. Everyone stood still for a moment as they watched her leave. One thing Alexandra Cabot was known for was that she was sexy and beautiful and damn did she know it. Shaken from her stupor Olivia finally spoke. "Well you heard her lets go get this bastard." She said abo as she jumped up from her desk heading towards the door. Her and the squad were ut to serve a warrant to their main suspect and she was feeling the adrenaline pump through her, that told her this case was about to break wide open. Little did she know just how right she would be and how bad things were going to turn out.

Arriving at the scene Alex walked up to the Apartment door with the rest of the squad. "Are there any restrictions on the warrant Alex?" Captain Cregan asked before procceding in to the apartment. "No sir" she replied. What would happen next would forever change the lives of everyone in the 1-6. The door opened and Olivia and Elliot entered first as Cabot, Cregen and Munch stood just next to the coat closest. "Clear" rang through the apartment as the rest entered the place. As Alex stepped forward an arm wrapped around her from behind and the cold steel of a gun barrel was placed at her temple. Olivia who was just inside the kitchen saw the movement as she spun around, weapon drawled to fire, all her dreams and horrers showed in Alex's eyes. Alex blinked and watched as the man shot Olivia point blank in the gut. "Shane lets talk about this. Put the gun down and let her go." Elliot said with a calm voice. He looked to Olivia who had yet to move from where she lay. "NO, leave now she stays no more police. Leave or I kill her right now." The man shouted. Quickly the remaining men left, Creagen already on the phone to S.W.A.T and a hostage negotiator. The man let Alex go as he closed the door. She rushed to Olivia's side to check on her favorite detective. "O..livia please god be ok." She said in a shaky voice as she watched the blood run from between her fingers, as she applied pressure to the growing blood stain on Olivia's white shirt. Flashes of the night when alex was shot began running like a home movie in her head. The roles were now reversed this time it was Alex begging for Olivia to be ok. She looked to Olivia's face as she heard the sirens outside the window get louder. Her face was pale and sweaty, she looked to Olivia's eyes she was met with concerned brown one's. She could read those eyes like a book right now and it was like a silent conversation passed between them.

"_are you safe" Olivia all but said_

"_Yes, but I can't stop the bleeding Liv, it's coming too fast. Please don't leave me please Liv I need you." Alex said with her eyes_

"_You don't need me Lexi, but I want you to know that I love you, I have since the first day I saw your blue eyes. But I don't think I'm going to be getting out of this one alive." She replied before her eyes drifted closed._

Alex's plus raced as she preyed this wouldn't be the last time she would look into those chocolate brown pools.

Meanwhile outside the members of the 1-6 all looked on at the sence unfolded. SWAT and IAB alone with press and several uniformed cops ran around the séance waiting for some type of plan to come forward. "Ok Captain we have a plan that is fool-prof. Here's what we're going to do." the SWAT officer informed them all of a simple plan to roll out a "surprise bang" plan. To the squad of the 1-6 they all preyed it would work because the life of their friends and collegue's lives were hanging in the balance. With Olivia Benson already hurt they had no idea what her status was, most hoped she was still alive. As the SWAT member geared up for the take down, Alex was watching the life drain from Olivia's body. "Come on Liv, hang in there. Please open those eyes I need to see those big brown eyes. Please Olivia open them." Alex all but sobbed out as she tried to get Liv to come around.

Olivia opened her eyes to look into Alex's blue pain and fear filled eyes. "Lexi, you look so beautiful right now. I want you to do," Olivia said with her hand on Alex's face, she started chouging before she could finish. "something for me. Let me go Lex, I'm too tired to fight anymore." She said with a weaze in her voice. "No, Livy you still have so many great things to do with your life, just hang on the guys are coming. Please don't go I cant live without you, baby please you need to hold on so we can stop running around each other about how we feel. I'm so in love with you Olivia that I cant breath without you around. I want everything with you so damn it your going to hang on and live so I can marry you and have a family with you so no I'm not letting go Liv, I love you too much." Alex sobbed the tear now running freely down her face. Olivia looked up to her and said with all the strength she had left. "The greatest thing I ever did was love you Lex, and you to love me in return. You are my greatest want and desire that it's hard to be around you without you knowing how I feel. Don't be so sad, you'll get married and have kids, just what the world needs more Cabots, and you'll forget all about me. I love you Alexsandrea Rose Cabot and I always will don't forg….." Olivia shut her eyes as she took her finale breath just as SWAT raced in the room taking down the suspect with three shots. When Elliot reached where Olivia was, his heart broke as he watched Creagen drag Alex away as the medics start to work on Liv's lifeless body. As he watched his partner of 10 years lay on the floor, his eyes drifted over to Don Creagen cradle a hysterical Alex Cabot. His heart knew what the two didn't from the beginning as Liv and Alex danced around each other over the years, and to watch Alex break down now he knew the love and pain she felt was greater than anything he had ever seen or read about. He walked over and stood watching Alex sob. Alex look up from Dons arms and saw Elliot standing there, she walked to him and collapsed in his arms as he wishpered in her ear how Olivia was going to be ok. But nothing anyone could say would stop the tears from coming as she thought of all the lost opertunitys she and Olivia could have had and now never would if they couldn't get her back. As she cried four words penetrated her mind and quited everyone in the room. "We got her back" the sandy haired EMT said as they loaded Olivia's bloody body on to the streacher. The silence was broken as everyone started to move out all saying a thank you to whatever GOD they believed for returning their fellow solider in blue. When the abmelence left the sence the "boys" in blue cleared the roads all the way to the hospital just for Liv. What most thought as a jester of respect was in fact that and for a friend. Detective Olivia Benson had touched a lot of people in the NYPD and in the DA'S office. Elliot and the gang followed them, Alex still crying in the passenger seat, Munch and Fin were white as ghost, Elliot crying himself, quietly as he drove all preyed their friend and to one , lover, would be ok when they got to the hospital.

Three hours had passed since Olivia arrived at the ER. The waiting room looked like a NYPD convintion, with cops from every station and even half of the DA's office as well. Elizibeth Donnely and Lena Provisnski, both Judge's were there as well. Everyone grew quiet as a tall blond walked back into the waiting room. Alex looked at everyone that was there and felt the tears start to swell in her eyes again. She went to a corner and sat down waiting for word. She didn't have to wait long. A doctor came out not 20 minutes later with an expression that said bad news. "Family for Olivia Benson" He said, his eyes grew wide when everyone stood up. He looked on as a beautiful blond came forward. "Must be a sister or cousin." He thought. "Maybe I can get a date with her. But first I need to find an Alex Cabot, must be a boyfriend or husband." He finished his thought as Alex walked up. "I'm family, how is she?" She asked wasting no time with inrotudctions. "Well I'm woundering if you know an Alex Cabot, Miss Benson was calling for her before we sedated her, we couldn't seem to get her calm to move her to surgery until we found this person. She told me to give this to him." He said unaware that the person he was talking to was Alex Cabot. He pulled a necklass with a ring on it from his pocket and showed her. "I'm Alex Cabot what did she say?" Alex asked as she started to tremble when her eyes fell onto the ring. It was a small, with a blue stone that matched the color of her eyes. "She said yes, me too before we wheeled her to the OR. She in critical condition right now we had to remove her some of her lung. The bullet seem to reicote off the eight and ninth rib embedding it in her pelvic bone. I'm sorry but we had to remove her uteris and cervext there was to much damn to them along with a couple inches of her small intestine. She's been moved to ICU. The next 48 hours are going to be the factor weather she will recover fully. Until only one visiter, at a time and for no more than 5 minutes. When she's moved and stationed the nurse will come get you. I'm very sorry for all the bad news." He finish and walked away from the blond before anymore questioned were asked. Donnely walked up as Alex's legs gave away and she fell to the floor. When Elliot and Liz finally got her in a seat she told them everything even the ring that Liv wanted her to have. "She bought you that ring the day after your "death", she said it made her feel close to you. When she found out you were alive, well she said when she saw you again and had enough courage she would ask you to marry her. I guess she thought she wasn't going to make it." Elliot said with a grim expression on his face. Alex looked up to him and recounted what had happened to her and Liv just a few hours ago. When she was done a nurse came to say that Olivia was allowed visitors now and only one at a time. "You should go Alex, hell you two are practically engaged now so go now before I drag you in there." Elliot said with a faint smile. He was happy for the two, it was about time they were happy. "They deserve each other" he thought as Alex walked to her, hopefully, future.


End file.
